The present invention relates to a bag pack and more particularly to a cartridge for holding a stack of T-shirt type plastic film bags suitable for enclosing produce and the like.
As is understood by household shoppers generally as well as by those skilled in the art, produce in supermarkets is normally displayed in open bins or chill cases so that each shopper can select the individual items according to his or her preferences. It is customary to provide a supply of bags or sacks for packaging the produce so that it can easily be carried to a checkout counter. The most usual arrangement for dispensing the bags is to have them wound on a roll which is then hung so that individual bags can be drawn down and torn from the roll. This is not an entirely satisfactory arrangement in most instances since the roll will often overrun instead of releasing an individual bag. The use of both hands may be required to separate an individual bag from the roll. Further, the bags dispensed are typically simple tubes open at one end which may require a wire tie or the like for satisfactory closing. Similar problems exist in bakery and delicatessen contexts. The present invention provides an effective solution to these various problems and also yields a bag pack and dispenser construction which is advantageously useful in a variety of environments including convenience stores and supermarkets as well as produce, bakery and delicatessen contexts.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, it has been recognized that T-shirt type plastic film bags constitute a much improved mechanism for packaging produce since the loop handles extending upward on either side of the mouth of the bag can be tied to retain the contents. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a novel cartridge and dispensing system for providing easy access to individual bags in a pack.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel bag pack; the provision of such a bag pack which facilitates dispensing of individual bags from the pack; the provision of such a bag pack which incorporates a cartridge for retaining a stack of T-shirt type plastic film bags; the provision of a dispensing system for plastic film bags which is easily loaded; the provision of such dispensing system which does not create clutter; the provision of such a bag dispensing system which is of attractive appearance and which is easily operated; the provision of such a bag pack and dispensing system which are highly reliable and which are of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.